Guns
Guns '''are ranged weapons that are used in Zombie Attack. They are ranged weaponry bought from the store, which can range from a small handgun, to a large MG. Head shots on zombies and other monsters will cause a red, bloody explosion from the head. Guns have unlimited ammunition, which makes melee obsolete in most situations. Guns are one of the two weapons that can be used to kill zombies (enemies). Learn how to use guns at the controls page. There is a bunch of variations attached to the firearms. Mainly, they are transmissions and ammunition type. '''1. Transmission variations *Semi *Semi-automatic *Automatic 2. Ammunition alternatives *Shell rounds *Pellets (shots) *Shotshell slugs *Rays List of guns in Zombie Attack Pistol * Default gun. (free) * Pistol-type weapon. Round based. * Semi (unspecifiable model for caliber assumption) *Deals 17 damage per shot. Revolver * - $250 * Pistol-type weapon. Pellet based. * Semi (unspecifiable model for caliber assumption) * Deals 60 damage per shot. Uzi * - $600 * SMG-type weapon. Pellet based. * Automatic .22 cal * Deals 17 damage per shot. * [ Mini Uzi ] * Trench Shotgun * - $950 * Shotgun-type weapon. Slug based. * 12-gauge slugs. * Deals 104 damage (for all slugs) * [ Winchester Model 1897 ] * M1 Garand * - $1,250 * Rifle-type weapon. Round based. * Semi-automatic .30 cal * Deals 60 damage per shot. * Type 100 * - $2,000 * SMG-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .31 cal * Deals 23 damage per shot. * M16 * - $3,000 * Carbine-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .226 cal * Deals 19 damage per shot. Sniper * - $4,000 * Sniper-type weapon. Round based. * Semi (unspecifiable model for caliber assumption) * Deals 100 damage per shot. Tactical Shotgun * - $5,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. Slug based. * Semi-automatic 16-gauge slugs. *Deals 100 damage (for all slugs) Thompson * - $7,500 * SMG-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .45 cal * Deals 24 damage per shot. Blaster * - $8,500 * Pistol-type weapon. Ray based. * Deals 62 damage per shot. Machine Gun * - $10,000 * Mountable MG-type weapon. Round based. * Automatic .50 cal * Deals 16 damage per shot. * '[ Browning M2 ] ' Cobra * - $12,500 * Sniper-type weapon. Ray based. * Semi .50 cal * Deals 48 damage per shot. * '[ Barret M82 ] ' Fiery Cannon * - $17,500 * Shotgun-type weapon. Ray based. * Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Toxic * - $19,000 * Carbine-type weapon. * Deals 23 damage per shot. * Retribution Ray * - $20,000 * Ray-type weapon. * Deals 50 damage per shot. Platinum Gun * - $23,000 * Assault carbine-type weapon. * Deals 70 damage per shot. Scope Rifle * - $24,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. * Deals 100 damage per shot. Space Gun * - $26,000 * Ray-Type weapon. Railgun * - $28,000 * Sniper-type weapon. * Deals 400 damage per bullet. Ghost * - $31,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Deals 27 damage per shot. Alien Rifle * - $35,000 * Assault carbine-type weapon. Ray Gun * - $38,000 * Ray-Type weapon. Annihilator * - $40,000 * SMG-type weapon. * Deals 17 damage per shot. Biohazard * - $43,000 * Carbine-type weapon. * It is similar to Toxic. Venom * - $45,000 * Sniper-type weapon. Golden Pistol * - $50,000 * Pistol-type weapon. * [ Revamped version of the Pistol. ] Rainbow Blaster * - $65,000 * SMG-type weapon. Hex Spitter * - $80,000 * Carbine-type weapon. Beam Launcher * - $90,000 * Sniper-type weapon. * Deals 315 damage per shot. Gatling Laser * - $100,000 * Gatling MG-type weapon. * Deals 25 damage per shot. Tri Laser * - $150,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. * Semi-automatic (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) * Deals 150 damage per shot. Techno Rifle * - $200,000 *Sniper-type weapon. *Semi (unspecifiable weaponry for caliber assumption) *Deals 175 damage per shot. Minigun * - $500,000(Before - $ 250,000) * wow extreme * best gun in the game * Gatling MG-type weapon. * Deals 30 damage per shot * . Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Browse